Let's party, girls
by Evil-sick-cow
Summary: Lei Fang noticed some doa girls being attrackted to one another, with Kasumi's help, she's gonna play match maker during a pajama party. Rated for some shoujo aiyuri coming up.
1. Default Chapter

Doa Fanfic  
  
Part 1 Lei Fang's great idea.  
  
Lei Fang was watching Helena and Christie swim in the pool. Actually, they seemed to be playing... Like in having actual fun. Strangely, the two of them were always getting playful around each other, lately. 'Someting is on their mind.' She thought. But surely, nothing was happening nor about to happen. That's why Lei-Fang was bored. Unimaginably bored; nothing was ever really happening on Zack's island. Playing volleyball with the other girls, lying in the sun, shopping around, noticing how weird some of the girls were acting around another, yet they were never trying anything a little daring... all of this was getting really boring.  
  
'I wanna have fun.' She decided getting up, she folded her towel and headed to her room. 'If they won't try anything, fine. It's no fun playing match maker alone. If there was at least somebody I could laugh with about playing Cupid... But noooooo. They're all to caught up in making sure nothing will happen. I'm going to have fun on my own.'  
  
She sat on her bed, took out a sheet an began a list. 'Things to do for fun' was the title. "Let's see..." She thought, tapping her pen on her chin.  
  
1. Set Zack on fire  
  
2. Hold an all-girls DOA tournament  
  
3. Drown Zack in the pool  
  
4. Get drunk  
  
5. Hang Zack with the volleyball net  
  
6.  
  
By now, our poor Lei-ang was out of ideas. Trying hard, she forced herself to continue  
  
6. Force Zack to invite the guys, then kill them all in a Conan Doyle-way.  
  
7. Slit Zack's troat  
  
8. Send blood-written letters to Zack  
  
9. Poison Zack's food  
  
10.  
  
A knock on the door got her out of her sudden burst of inspiration. "Come in." She sighted.  
  
Kasumi entered the room a worried look plastered on her pretty face. "Are you alright, Lei Fang? Are you sick, staying in bed by such a wonderful temprature?"  
  
The chinise smiled. "I'm OK. I was just bored so I'm doing a list of what to do." She answered, handing the intruder her newly-written list.  
  
A huge sweat-drop appeared on Kasumi's head. "Er.... Why don't we just have a pyjama party?" She asked, giving it back to Lei Fang.  
  
The girl frowned, but her face soon traded the expression for a beam. "Great idea!!" She exclaimed. "Let's all get drunk and play strip-poker! Who knows what might happen..." She grinned evily, then remembered she couldn't think aloud when the redhead was here. 'Oh, well let's see If I'm gonna have a match maker partner.'  
  
Kasumi was scared, now. "What... are you... thinking about?" She asked carefully.  
  
"Aw, come on Kas, don't you see what's happening here?" Was her only answer.  
  
"Uh... no?" the japanese was almost scared to utter her response.  
  
"What!!!! Isn't it obvious?!?!" Kasumi shook her head no. "The girls here are all over each-other, they just won't admit it. Look at Tina and Hitomi, or worse, even Christie and Helena are at it!!!"  
  
Kasumi though about it for a few seconds, 'How do the girls act aroud each- other?' then blushed deeply. "You- You're right, Lei Fang! I remember Tina asking Hitomi to oil her back five times the same day.... also thought it was kinda strange how Christie kept staring at Helena...."  
  
"See!" Lei Fang said, triumphantly. "Now, we're gonna do something about them..."  
  
"...Ok...." Kasumi said.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Tell me if you liked it, if you did, I might write the rest. I'm not sure about doing it though, this part was written because I was suddely so inspired. 


	2. chapter 2

Doa Fanfic  
  
Sorry, That was long, but like I said, I wasn't even sure to continue it. Still I may not finish it. Sorry again...  
  
Part 2 Let's have a party, tonight!  
  
Lei Fang and Kasumi were back on the beach, searching for the other girls. "Let's go separate ways." Lei Fang declared. "We'll have much more chances of finding them all quickly. "  
  
Kasumi nodded. "Meet me at my room in two hours, we'll begin to prepare the party."  
  
"Great. Call on my cell when you find someone, so we'll be sure to get everyone." Lei Fang smiled, and turned back, heading for the south (Kasumi covering the north part of the island).  
  
As she walked away, the redhead turned around and looked at her chiniese friend's back. 'Cute butt' She thought, before realising what she was thinking.  
  
"Oh, my god!?" She squeaked. Lei Fang who heard the unexpected outburst turned to see if her friend was alright, but Kasumi quickly dimissed it and almost ran away, leaving the other girl perplex.  
  
***  
  
'Don't start thinking that way. You have to stay faithful to Ryu.' Kasumi thought as she walked to find the others  
  
'But she does have a cute butt.' Her mind betrayed her.  
  
'Stop' She thought blushing.  
  
'When the others will be hooked up, it'll leave only you, Lei Fang and endless possibilities.' Her mind continued as she kept walking.  
  
"STOP IT!" She yelled.  
  
And Tina froze in her track.  
  
"Stop what, hon?" She asked, puzzeled.  
  
Kasumi blinked once, twice, then started giggling.  
  
Tina was even more puzzeled.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't talking to you, Tina." She smiled  
  
The blond looked around, seeing no one, she looked back at Kasumi. "Oh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Kasumi kept smiling. "Nevermind."  
  
"Ok, then." The american was about to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" The redhead shouted, but Tina kept walking. "I'm talking to you this time!!!" She jogged to catch up with the other girl. "Hey, are you doing something tonight?"  
  
"No, I didn't plan anything." Tina answered after a short pause.  
  
"Great! Lei Fang and I are throwing a pyjama party in my room, interested?" Kasumi asked hopeful.  
  
"Um, yeah. Ok. Who'll be there?"  
  
"You, yet. But we plan on inviting everybody, exept Zack." She grinned. "Lei Fang plans to kill him" She added knowingly.  
  
"Is that so?" Tina grinned back. "Can I be of any help?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll ask her, Ok? So you're coming, right? By the way, do you know where Hitomi is?"  
  
Tina, being blond, needed time to record all that was asked. Finnaly, she answered. "Ok, tell her I'll help whenever she wants. Yea, I'm coming. I think she's at the pool with Helena."  
  
"Ok, see you at 8. My room, ok?"  
  
"Right."  
  
As they parted ways, Kasumi called Lei Fang.  
  
"Hey, I'm going towards the pool to find Helena and Hitomi. Tina's coming. You found anyone?"  
  
"Got lucky. Found Lisa and Ayane. It was hard, but they're both coming."  
  
"Cool. Try and find Christie, please. "  
  
Lei Fang grumbeled.  
  
"What was that?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just think the woman's a little.... freaky." She sighted  
  
Kasumi giggled. "Good luck.I'll call you back after I talked to the others."  
  
"Kay."  
  
"Bye." And she hung up.  
  
*****  
  
Kasumi quickly reached the pool and found only Helena taking a sun bath.  
  
"Hey!" She called.  
  
Really slowly, Helena lifted an arm took off her sunglasses and sat up. She stared a bit before finally answering. "Hey." She said with a smile as she got up and walked to hug Kasumi. "How're you doing?"  
  
"Perfect! It's warm, I've got good compagny and I'm throwing a pyjama party tonight."  
  
"Am I invited?" Helena smiled, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What's that kind of question? Sure you are!" She smiled back. "Tina told me Hitomi should be around here too, do you know where she is?"  
  
"I do" Helena backed away, still smiling. "Hitomi, chérie, tu as une nouvelle proie!!!**" She called grining.  
  
(**AN : That's french. Helena's saying "Hitomi, honey, you've got a new prey!!!" )  
  
Hitomi came out of nowhere, screaming like mad, armed with a huge water gun and shot, drenching Kasumi completly.  
  
"Can she come too?" Helena smiled. The redhead nodded and they broke in laughter.  
  
"Be at my room at 8." Kasumi finally managed to say as she dialed Lei Fang's number once again.  
  
*****  
  
Lei Fang was walking in what seemed to be a jungle. Finally reashing a water cascade, she spotted Christie. The purple eyed woman seemed lost in thought and was... blushing. The chiniese girl was taken aback, maybe the albino wasn't so scary after all... Composing herself, she called: "Why are you hiding there!?"  
  
Christie looked surprised that Lei Fang made it that far in the forest. "I wanted t be alone to think. You?"  
  
"Uh.... well.... We're throwing a pyjama party at Kasumi's.... Would you-"  
  
She was cut off by a short and dry reply. "No."  
  
Lei Fang screwed her face. "Awwwwwwww pleeeeaaasssssssseeeeeee????"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on! Everyone's coming..." She said with puppy eyes.  
  
Christie frowned. "Everyone?"  
  
Lei Fang smiled. "Well, not Zack."  
  
"I won't protest. Ok, then. You're sure they're all gonna be there?"  
  
"Oh, yea!" She grinned. "Is there somebody you wanted to see?" She asked slowly.  
  
"No." Christie said sharply. Lei Fang was sure she could've seen a faint blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Well, be at Kasumi's at 8PM, kay?"  
  
Christie nodded and the other girl headed back to the dorms.  
  
To be continued.... if I feel like it.  
  
Feedback is always apreciated. 


	3. chapter 3 yay, finally made my mind to d...

I dunno why I'm doing this, I dunno why I'm doing this, I dunno why I'm doing this, I dunno why I'm doing this, I dunno why I'm doing this, I dunno why I'm doing this.....  
  
I just know you'll be asking for more and you'll hate me because IF I *DO* CONTINUE IT, I JUST *KNOW* I WON'T WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE A *HELL* OF A LONG TIME. But..... I had so many reviews (ya know)  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoy.  
  
Part 3 : Hum, why four?....  
  
"7:30." Kasumi said, looking at her watch. Lei Fang and herself just finished the preparations. They had movies, chips, candies, chocolate, ice cream, games, cards, alot of pillows and for a reason better left unknown Lei Fang had enough alcohol for an army of Misato Katsuragi (Evangelion ^_^) to last a year.  
  
"Everything's finally ready!" Lei Fang said proudly as she looked around them.  
  
"May I ask something?" The redhead raised her hand timidly.  
  
"Ask!" The brunette said with the same tone she used earlier.  
  
"Why are there only four beds? We're eight, aren't we?"  
  
Lei Fang sighed and placed a hand on Kasumi's shoulder. "You understand it is our duty to make something interesting happen on this island, yes?"  
  
Kasumi scratched her head. "hum.... yes?"  
  
"You understand that means we are pairing them up?" Lei Fang cautiously asked.  
  
Kasumi frowned, then, she nodded.  
  
"So they'll have to share beds, right?"  
  
Kasumi nodded again.  
  
"So...... you understand now?"  
  
"But.... shouldn't there be five beds... I mean... we're not... you know..." Kasumi blushed.  
  
Lei Fang giggled. "Calm down! I'm not gonna try anything."  
  
'Even if I do, you'll be so drunk you won't remember.' She added in her head.  
  
"Then why..."  
  
"Because what if the others asks why only us got our own beds?" Lei Fang smirked.  
  
"Oh!" Kasumi was now very excited. "You're evil. You know that?" She smirked.  
  
Lei Fang grinned back. "One thing missing to the plan, though."  
  
"What?"  
  
She pulled out an instant camera.  
  
***  
  
Helena was the first to show up. Being a ponctual freak, she was fifteen minutes early.  
  
"Hey!" Lei Fang grinned as she opened the door to greet their first victim.  
  
"Hi." The blond smiled back, entered and stopped. "Why only four beds?"  
  
"Because there's no room for eight." Kasumi repeated what Lei Fang told her to say earlier.  
  
"I think there would be plenty of room for eight--"  
  
"There's no room." Lei Fang glared at Helena.  
  
"But--"  
  
"I said no." The french woman could swear she saw fire burn in the brown orbs of the chinese girl.  
  
"Ooooookayyyy...." She gulped and took another look around. "Alcohol." She stated and glanced back at Lei Fang. "What for?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" The girl stared blankly at Helena.  
  
The french sweatdropped. "....." She thought this over. "Do I?"  
  
"You don't." Kasumi whispered knowingly. Helena stared at the redhead, a little scared now.  
  
She gulped again and, despite she now building fear, she smiled at Lei Fang. "Forget I even asked, then."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Kasumi cheered.  
  
Helena sighed muttering something like "Mon Dieu, cette soirée promet." ("My god, this evening is promising.")  
  
"Come again?" Lei Fang frowned.  
  
Helena cringed but smiled anyways. "No, nothing." She dissmissed it and dropped her bag on a matress as another knock was heard on the door.  
  
"Hi!" Kasumi greeted Tina and Hitomi, who, apparently, met on their way here.  
  
"Yo!" Hitomi grinned and barged in. "WOW!" She dumped her bag on a bed and picked up a six-pack of beer. She took one for herself and threw one at Tina.  
  
"Thanks, hon." Tina winked at her.  
  
"No problem, babe." Hitomi grinned between two gulps.  
  
Lei Fang elbowed Helena. "At least THEY apereciate the drinks."  
  
"They're... diffrent." Helena looked as Hitomi was already finishing her second beer.  
  
"Hey! Cut it out!" Kasumi grabbed the third can out of the German's hands and the one Tina was about to open. "We have to wait for the others, you know."  
  
"Ah damn." Hitomi grumbled and looked around. "Hey what the fuck?"  
  
"Yea! What's going on?" Tina added, folding her arms. Helena smirked. So they too noticed that there was enough room for the four missing beds.  
  
Lei Fang paled. "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"There's no Heineken." Hitomi glared at the chiniese. The girl sighed in relief, Helena slapped her forehead.  
  
"Nevermind the beer!" She said exasperated. "Haven't you noticed something odd about the beds?"  
  
Tina and Hitomi stared blankly at eatch other, then at Helena. "No."  
  
"There is four beds." She noted. The two others just continued to stare back at her. "We are *eight*. "  
  
"Well, obviously, there's no room for other beds, is there?" Tina looked around.  
  
"Obviously." Hitomi aproved, nodding, as Tina rested her arm on her shoulder.  
  
Helena blinked. Looked around. Blinked again. Looked back at the two woman. Blinked again. Glanced at Kasumi, who waved at her, and Lei Fang, who ported a downright evil smirk. Blinked again. "This.... is a conspiracy." She sighed. "I give up."  
  
"What?" Tina asked, confused.  
  
"Pffftt... Rich people. Always thinking the world is against them." Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Now give us the beer."  
  
"Not now!" Kasumi scolded, but Hitomi wasn't one to be stopped by simple words.  
  
Another knock on the door could be heard.  
  
"Just a minute!" Kasumi tried to get to the door AND prevent Tina and Hitomi from getting near the booze. "Lei Fang, help!"  
  
"No way!" the girl laughed as the situation degenerated. It was now Tina and Hitomi vs Kasumi. "It's just too funny!"  
  
"Pleaaaaaasssseeeeeeeeeee!!!" Kasumi whined, trying to disengage herself from a headlock.  
  
"Alright...." Lei Fang chuckled as she opened the door. "Hey, Lisa!"  
  
"Hum, hi...." She looked over the girl's shoulder and saw Tina and Hitomi holding above their heads what seemed like a very scared Kasumi, now running after Helena who was screaming isanities in french.  
  
"Don't mind them." Lei Fang smiled. "Or you can join in, do as you please." She winked at her.  
  
Lisa came in and before she knew it, Helena was hiding behind her. "Don't let them near me!"  
  
Tina and Hitomi were aproaching at great speed, laughing like maniacs and threatening to throw Kasumi at them at any moment.  
  
"Tell me you're sane!" Helena looked desperately at Lisa who grinned.  
  
"Of course I am." With that, she cracked her knuckles and charged at Tina.  
  
Helena stared as they all fell on a bed, Lisa wresteling with Tina and Hitomi whining about herself being left out. "She calls *that* sane?" She muttered.  
  
Kasumi, finally back on the ground, giggled nervously. "That was.... something."  
  
The french just stared at her. Then at Lei Fang who had somehow pulled out an instant camera and was taking shots of the fight.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Coming!" Kasumi opened it. Ayane stared at her. Kasumi smiled. "I'm glad you came."  
  
She stared at the redhead. Then at the tangeled mass of bodies 'wresteling' on the bed. "I can't believe I actually came." She turned back.  
  
"Not so fast!" Lei Fang grabbed her by the collar and pulled her in.  
  
Resigned to her fate, she took a look around. "Why four beds?" she asked.  
  
Helena's face lit up and she ran to the purple head, hugging her. "SANE!!!"  
  
"Well you're not!" Ayane pushed her away.  
  
"Sorry." Helena imediately apologised.  
  
"So, why only four beds?" She asked again, growing more impatient.  
  
"They say there's no room for more." The blond sighed.  
  
Ayane rolled her eyes. "Well, then....who's sleeping with who?"  
  
Silence. Even the fight stopped. Lei Fang grinned.  
  
Kasumi was the first to speak up. "Well since Ayane and I are sisters, I guess we could--"  
  
"I am NOT sleeping with you. Never in a million years." The ninja declared. "I'd prefer the blond slut than you."  
  
Everyone stared at Tina. Tina stared at Helena.  
  
"What?" The french final asked anoyed.  
  
"Aren't you mad? She call you a slut."  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
Lei Fang decided it was time for her to say something. "Well then, let's do it like this: Christie never wanted to Tag Team with anybody else than Helena, then I guess she'll refuse to sleep with anyone else, right?"  
  
Helena blushed, the others nodded.  
  
"Then that leaves six of us." Lei Fang continued. "Hitomi you could---"  
  
"I don't mind if we sleep in the same bed." Tina cut her off before she could place Hitomi with anybody else. Hitomi nodded and tackled her, resuming the fight.  
  
The chinise grinned and turned to the purple headed girl. "Okay then, Ayane..."  
  
"Don't look at me like that." She warned.  
  
"Like what?" Lei Fang asked innocently.  
  
"Like you just did!"  
  
"I don't understand." She took a step foward.  
  
"Don't even come near me." She took a step back.  
  
"Well you said you didn't wanted to sleep with your sister.... That leaves me..."  
  
"AND Lisa." Ayane sat next to the said girl, who was sprawled on a bed, sipping a beer.  
  
"Ok then." Lei Fang smiled and headed towards Kasumi and Helena who, apparently, were having a normal conversation.  
  
"What was that about?" Lisa asked as she passed a beer to Ayane.  
  
"No idea." She shruggered and opened her beer. "Don't wanna know either."  
  
Finally, another knock was heard.  
  
Lei Fang, Kasumi and Helena got to the door. The chineise opened, only to find Christie casually dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt, but no sign of bag or sleepwear.  
  
"Where's your stuff?" The girl asked.  
  
Christie crossed her arms and stared at Lei Fang.  
  
"What? You didn't bring your pyjamas?" She frowned. If Christie didn't stayed too, her plans were gonna be screwed . "That's not fair, everybody's sleeping over and you should too, you know we're gonna--"  
  
"I sleep naked." The albino said blankly cuting in the other girl's babbling.  
  
Lei Fang's features lit up. Helena burried her head in her hands to hide her blush. Kasumi giggled and patted the french back's.  
  
"What?" Christie was annoyed.  
  
"You're sleeping in Helena's bed." Lei Fang smiled evily.  
  
Christie looked over at the blond, seemingly unphased. "Well she'll have to deal with it."  
  
With that, she entered and left the three other girls behind. Lei Fang grinning madly, and Kasumi trying to comfort Helena who was wondering how the hell she'll be able to keep her hormones in check.  
  
Christie looked around and picked up a bottle. "Oh, Grand Marnier." She smiled, holding it up. "I like this."  
  
************  
  
To be continued... (well, maybe) 


End file.
